1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge for picture frames including a set-up base, with the hinge having two hinge leaves that are connected to one another at the abutting edges by means of a hinge joint, which is configured as knuckles through which a hinge wire passes, and each leaf is provided with claws for one leaf to be fastened to the cover on the rear of the picture and the other to the set-up base.
2. Background Information
Hinges of the above mentioned type are known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,741; DE-U-8,809,422). For these prior art hinges the limit of the angle required for setting up the picture frame with the help of the supporting base is determined by stops, which are either configured as axial projections on the knuckles of the one hinge leaf and as matching axial recesses in the knuckles of the other hinge leaf, or they are provided along the knuckles of one hinge leaf, extending over the entire length of the knuckle that stops the other hinge leaf when the picture frame is set up. With prior art hinges the danger exists that under greater stress, which could easily result from improperly setting up the picture frame, the hinges could become damaged in the region of the stops and/or could become deformed.